elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Destruction Ritual Spell
It is activated after achieving level 90 in Destruction, and then talking to Faralda a mage at the College of Winterhold, who can be found inside the Hall of Countenance. Background When asked if there was anything else to be learned about Destruction magic, Faralda gives the Dragonborn a book titled Power of the Elements with a single page of vague directions to ruins in the northern area of Skyrim. Northward, haunted northern coastline And south, Dwemer live and toil, A simple place, a shield from draft. At this stand wield mage's craft So fierce the sea will boil. Walkthrough Windward Ruins Travel to Windward Ruins, south-west of Dawnstar. In the ruins is a pedestal that, when activated, places the book onto itself. Casting a Fire spell at the pedestal or attacking it with a bow with a Fire enchantment ("at this stand wield mage's craft so fierce the sea will boil") will trigger another page of text to appear, this time giving slightly less vague directions to ruins in the south of Skyrim near the Throat of the World. Under Greybeards' morning shadow At this northern watch, long lost Nirn's hoary Throat does scrape the sky. Here unleash a chilling cry And gild this stand with frost. North Skybound Watch Go to North Skybound Watch, on the south-western edge of the Throat of the World, due southeast of Riverwood. If not already discovered, start at Helgen and head east. North Skybound Watch is located north of the road running between Helgen and Ivarstead. On the way from Helgen, there is a path on the left side of the road before the Falkreath Stormcloak Camp. This path leads to Orphan Rock; while North Skybound Watch is past it and to the North West. After walking through the door and placing the book, cast an ice spell at the pedestal, which reads, "here unleash a chilling cry and gild this stand with frost," before picking the book back up. The next page directs the Dragonborn to a location Karthspire: Over western river waters, By Karth bounded, south and north On mountains sits a humble crown. Sky's wrath on this stand bring forth To shake these snowcaps down. Four Skull Lookout Travel to Four Skull Lookout, directly east of The Lover Stone, just south of Karthwasten, north of Sky Haven Temple, just north of Red Eagle Redoubt (if you haven't discovered it yet). Place the book and cast a shock spell at the pedestal ("sky's wrath on this stand bring forth to shake the snowcaps down"). Finally, take the book back and read it. This awards the Destruction spell Fire Storm and more text in the book, this time a grim-sounding message from Shalidor. Elemental magic wielded, Elemental thoughts displayed. Havoc wrought as if for sport, Efforts to impress fall short. I'll merely use a blade. Seeking study, wanting learning, Recklessly aroused my rage! My pupil you would be, or more? Presume not of Shalidor, You feeble, foolish mage! Quickly dispatched, worthless weakling, Though this tome I gladly claim. A diamond in the rough, I find, Shining gem from feeble mind. Now die, and curse my name! Rewards *Reading the completed book grants the Fire Storm spell. *The Blizzard and Lightning Storm Spell Tomes are now available for purchase from Faralda in the College of Winterhold, valued at 3330 and 3454 each. Journal Notes Bugs * Four Skulls Lookout pedestal may not activate, thus preventing the quest from being completed. **Reloading a previous quick save will fix this. **However, in some cases this may not be a bug, as it appears that the solution is to activate the pedestals in the order that they appear in the book (Fire, Frost, Shock) in order to complete the quest correctly. de:Der Zerstörungsritualzauber es:Hechizo ritual de destrucción ru:Ритуальное заклинание Разрушения Category:Skyrim: Side Quests